DesertMan.EXE
is a NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series operated by Noboru Sunayama, and both are WWW members. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 3 DesertMan is disguised as a NormalNavi and participates in the N1 Grand Prix. He battles ProtoMan.EXE in the semifinals with Noboru under the disguise of Netbattler Q. After battling in disguise, he reveals his true form and purpose: to delete ProtoMan.EXE. He uses a move called Desert Mirage to blind ProtoMan, but ProtoMan manages to wound him. After Sunayama fails to kidnap Chaud's father, MegaMan.EXE has to battle him and delete him. He and Sunayama later reappear in Castle Wily and perform Full Synchro to try and delete MegaMan and Lan, but is defeated again. After DesertMan's first defeat, his Alpha form appears once in Beach area, and he can be randomly encountered in the Yoka TV set in his Beta form. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior Axess DesertMan appears as a Darkloid and fights MegaMan and Lan while they're with Cross Fusion and nearly deletes them by luring them into an enclosed room and filling it with sand. However, a timely arrival by Chaud and ProtoMan saves them when they use Cross Fusion for the first time and drive him away. He appears again when using a dark aura to cloak viruses to steal bank data, making everyone think they're ghosts. When MegaMan fights DesertMan, he is caught off-guard and suspended over lava. SearchMan is ordered by Raika to sacrifice MegaMan to delete DesertMan, but SearchMan is unable to, and ends up taking heavy damage. He disobeys orders to save MegaMan, and the two develop a bond, creating Search Soul. Even with the power of a Dark Chip and becoming invisible, DesertMan is defeated by Search Soul's superior tracking ability. He reappears later in the series looking for Dark Chips and his data is deteriorating. He gets caught by the NetPolice and is imprisoned in a cell, however he has gained a powerful addiction to Dark Chips. FlashMan.EXE is sent by Nebula and the Darkloids to find him. At the same time, Lan's bosses are captured by Nebula when a virus takes over their car and drives them into a compacter. The NetPolice do an exchange: DesertMan for the NetPolice chief. Once DesertMan is free, FlashMan deletes him because he is considered useless, but before dying, DesertMan assured FlashMan that he would suffer the same fate. He is later revived by Dr. Regal to distract the NetPolice, but is deleted by MegaMan in Guts Soul. Rockman.EXE Stream He appears as an Asteroid Navi and is given by Slur to Noboru Sunayama. Sunayama uses DesertMan to rob museum artifacts that were once owned by Wily. His trademark is the fact that he uses sand to disable the museum's security systems. While he was trying to steal another artifact, GyroMan.EXE ambushes him and they engage in battle. However, Asteroid DesertMan is too powerful and overwhelms him. Rockman (MegaMan) and Blues (ProtoMan) arrive on the scene and save GyroMan. Sunayama uses a Dimensional Chip to materialize DesertMan while he gets away. SciLabs activates the Dimensional Area generators, and Netto (Lan) and Enzan (Chaud) perform Cross Fusion and engage him in battle. R-Rockman attempts to use Bubbler to weaken him, but as an Asteroid Navi, DesertMan is immune to the effects of the elements. He dissolves into sand and attacks R-Rockman and R-ProtoMan. R-Rockman then decides to use Geyser while Blues uses ElecBlade. The electricity travels along the water and the shock forces DesertMan to rematerialize. Rockman and Blues then use WideBlade and LongBlade to defeat him. DesertMan jacks-out to avoid deletion. Sunayama and DesertMan later join Neo WWW and both continue to be antagonists to the Cross Fusion Team. In his last battle DesertMan teams up with FlashMan to fight against CF Lan and Mayl, with DesertMan taking on CF Roll until finally he was sucked into a giant hole by Mayl where he was finally deleted. Manga History Mega Man NT Warrior DesertMan appeared in volume 6 of the manga, where he is a member of the "Quartet of Evil", along with DarkMan.EXE, DrillMan.EXE, and PlantMan.EXE. All four were defeated by ProtoMan.EXE and MegaMan.EXE. Abilities *'Lion Head:' When his hand lines up with the player, it turns into a lion head and charges down the row. *'Antlion:' Vortexes will appear on some panels, and will damage the player if he stands on them. *'Heavy Sand:' DesertMan drops two blocks onto the player's area. *'Desert Mirage:' An ability only seen outside of battle. Seen during his fight with ProtoMan, his hands turns into two pillars with a purple orb growing brightly on top of each, and ProtoMan supposedly started to see mirages. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network 3 Gallery Desertman concept art.png| Concept art of DesertMan.Exe. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 3 bosses Category:WWW Category:Forces of Darkness Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis Category:Null bosses